Hitsugaya Tanjoubi
by AkaKuro815
Summary: Matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya burung-burung mulai bernyanyi dengan merdunya. Terlihat seseorang yang bertubuh mungil masih terlelap di ranjangnya.Tetapi kemudian ia terbangun dengan syok.


Rie-Yukikaze:Minna-San!!! Ketemu lagi sama gue Rie ini gue mau bikin fanfic khusus buat hari ultah My dear kaichou Hitsugaya,Heheheheh

Aichiru :Enak aja Hitsugaya ntu punya gue!!!!elu mah si aizen noh *nunjuk-nunjuk aizen yang lagi makan pisang*

Hitsugaya :*nendang Rie N Aichiru* Gue bukan kekasih loe berdua tauk, tapi makasih deh loe berdua udah inget sama hari ultah w.

Rie-Yukikaze:Ya dunk,masa lupa sama hari ultah orang yang paling gue suka sich. *peluk Hitsu*

Aichiru :EEEEEEEEh shirou-chan milik gue tau........

Hitsugaya :*Ngelempar Rie kejurang* Jangan peluk-peluk gue sembarangan. Dan elo Aichiro gue bukan poenya loe... *nampar Aichiru*

Rie-Yukikaze:Daripada kelamaan mending kita mulai aja ffc'a. Tidak bosannya gue bilang Bleach ntu punyanya Tite Kubo Sensei yang bentar lagi jadi milik gue. *Dijitak Tite Kubo*

* * *

**Hitsugaya B'Day**

Matahari mulai menunjukan sinarnya,burung-burung bernyanyi dengan seseorang bertubuh mungil masih terlelap tiba-tiba ia terbangun dengan syoknya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKK!!!!Mimpi apa gue barusan!!!"Tereak Hitsu sampe ngebuat seluruh bumi bergetar.*Lebay*

(A/N:Hitsu bermimpi Ichigo nembak *nyatain perasaan* dia pas dihari ultahnya dan akhirnya mereka jadian)

"Gak!! Gak boleh terjadi,mimpi itu gak boleh jadi kenyataan........"Gumam Hitsu kayak orang gila.

Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor divisi ia selesai mandi dan berpakaian Hitsu segera berangkan ke tempat dimana kerjaannya tidak lupa ia menggosok gigi eh salah maksudnya melihat kalender dan tanggal menunjukan tanggal 20 Desember.

"WHAT!!! Ternyata hari ini hari ulang tahun gue. Pantesan tadi gue mimpi buruk N mudah-mudahan orang-orang stres di seiretei gak ngelakuin hal-hal aneh ke gue."Kata Hitsugaya ngoceh sendiri.

Kemudian Hitsugaya pun berangkat ke kantornya di divisi 10 dengan hati yang perjalanan ternyata tak ada seorangpun di seiretei dan ia pun merasa ia terus melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantor divisi di divisi 10 ia mulai melihat sekelilingnya yang ternyata tak ada pun merasa aneh dan bingung.

"Sebenernya nie orang pada kemana sich? Pada mati semua kali yak?" Kata Hitsugaya bingung.

Kemudian Hitsugaya mulai berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya dan diruang kerjanya tersebut telah menanti segunung paper work.

"Kampret!! Sie Matsumoto kemana aja sih? Bukannya ngerjain paper work malah kelayaban kayak setan." Kata Hitsugaya yang udah sewot.

Akhirnya dengan perasaan sewot bin dongkol paper work tersebut pun dikerjakannya sambil masih komat-kamit gaje nyumpahin Rangiku.

"Awas loe Matsumoto gue bakalan pecat elo dan gak akan ngasih ijin lagi ke elo buat minum-minum di kantor kerja gue."Kata Hitsugaya sambil mengisi paper work.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekati ruang kerja Hitsugaya.

DRAP!!DRAP!!DRAP!! BRAK!!!! Pintu pun terbuka dengan sangat sosok tubuh Rangiku yang berlumuran coklat eh salah maksudnya berlumuran darah yang kemudian jatuh tergeletak di lantai.*Ya iyalah di lantai masa di kasur,keenakan donk.*

"Matsumoto elo kenapa!!!!" Tereak Hitsugaya yang kanget melihat fukutaichounya berlumuran darah. Kemudian Hitsugaya mulai menghampiri Rangiku dengan berlari.

"Matsumoto jawab elo kenapa??" Tanya Hitsugaya panik sambil merangkul tubuh Rangiku yang bersimbah darah.

"Hi...Hitysugaya Ta...Taichou to..tolong selamatkan yang lainnya....." Kata Rangiku dengan lemahnya dan kemudian menutup matanya.

"Matsumoto bangun!! Jangan mati!! Walaupun loe bego tapi tetep aja cuma elo yang bisa bantuin gue ngerjain paper work dan kalo loe mati nanti siapa yang bisa buat gue suruh-suruh N gue kerjain."Kata Hitsugaya sambil menggoncangkan tubuh Rangiku.

'Sialan!!! Bukannya sedih karena gue mati malah mikirin nasibnya sendiri!!' Batin Rangiku.

"Baiklah Matsumoto gue bakalan selametin yang lain dan gue bakalan balas dendam sama orang yang udah ngebuat loe jadi begini."Kata Hitsugaya serius.

'Taichou baik banget gue sampe terharu,hiks...'Batin Rangiku.

Kemudian Hitsugaya menjatuhkan,membanting tubuh Rangiku secara tidak sengaja.

BRUUUUUUKKK!!!!

'WADAW!!!'Teriak batin Rangiku.

"Eh gomen-ne kagak udah gue berangkat dulu."Kata Hitsugaya yang kemudian bersunpo ria meninggalkan tubuh Rangiku yang malang.

"Aduh!! Ancur dah badan gue!!" Kata Rangiku merintih kesakitan karena telah dibanting oleh Hitsugaya."Kalo bukan karena hari ini loe ultah gua udah pukul loe." Lanjut Rangiku yang kemudian bangun dari tempatnya berbaring karena dia hanya pura-pura mati.

"Hahahahahahahahah!!!!" Kira yang dari tadi mengawasi keadaan hanya bisa tertawa melihat nasib Rangiku.

"Diam Loe!!!" Perintah Rangiku sambil ngelempar sendalnya kearah Kira dan berhasil mendarat dengan mulus diwajah Kira.

* * *

Hitsugaya terus berlari mencari tempat dimana pertempuran ia berhenti sejenak untuk berfikir.

"Bentar deh,gua khan kagak tau pertempurannya dimana,gue lupa nanya sama si Rangiku lagi,masa gua harus keliling semua divisi? Nasib...nasib.." Kata Hitsugaya memelas.

Akhirnya Hitsugaya mendatangi semua kantor divisi mulai dari divisi 13 sampe divisi 2 tapi belum juga ketemu tempat pertempurannya.

"Buset dah gua capek Tuhan berilah hamba petunjuk!!!" Teriak Hitsugaya dengan gajenya. Tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan sebuah wangsit.

"Aha!! Pasti pertempurannya terjadi di divisi 1!!!" Terak Hitsu dengan riangnya kayak abis nemu duit seribu. *Ditabok Hitsu*

Akhirnya tanpa berpikir panjang Hitsugaya pun langsung menuju divisi di kantor divisi 1 Hitsugaya dengan perasaan deg-deggan membuka pintu kantor divisi 1 dan...........jreng....jreng...jreng....

Bunyi terompet menyambutnya disertai dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari seluruh orang yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!!!!!" Tereak seluruh orang yang ada diruangan kantor divisi 1.

Hitsugaya hanya terbelalak kaget melihat kejutan yang dibuat oleh semuanya untuknya.

"Lho kok malah bengong Hitsugaya Taichou?" Tanya Rangiku.

"Eh?! Gue cuma kagek aja kok,makasih ya udah ngadain pesta kejutan buat gue." Kata Hitsugaya yang agak terharu.

"Sudahlah."Kata Renji.

"Cucuku selamat ulang tahun!!!" Tereak Soutaicho sambil berlari-lari gaje untuk memeluk Hitsugaya.

"Tidaaaakk!!! Jangan peluk aku!!!" Tereak Hitsugaya sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut soutaichou.

Kemudian dengan bantuan Soifon akhirnya pelukan soutaichou dapat dilepaskan.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya anakku."Kata Ukitake.

"Selamat ulang tahun keponakanku."Kata Kyoraku.

"Tanjobi Omodetou Hitsugaya Taichou!!!" Kata Dua bersaudara Kuchiki yaitu Byakuya dan Rukia.

Dan seterusnya semua orang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Hitsugaya. *Gak mungkin khan author nyebutin satu-satu*

Tiba-tiba Yumichika dan Ikkaku meneriakan....

"Ini dia hadiah spesial dari kami semua!!!!" Teriak Yumichika dan Ikkaku.

Tiba-tiba muncul Ichigo dan Hinamori dengan membawa sebuah Kue Tart raksasa rasa semangka yang kelihatannya sangat lezat.

"I...Ini...???" Kata Hitsugaya terbata-bata.

"Itu hadiah khusus yang dibuat Hinamori dan Ichigo buat loe."Kata Byakuya dan Ukitake.

"Happy Birtday Shirou-chan!!!" Kata Hinamori.

"Makasih Momo-Chan."Kata Hitsugaya sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Happy Birthday Toushirou!!!" Kata Ichigo.

"Panggil gue Hitsugaya Taichou!!" Protes Hitsugaya.

"Galak amat neng." Goda Ichigo.

"SOTEN NIZASE HYORINMARU!!!!" Tereak Hitsugaya sambil mengacungkan Hyourinmaru.

"KYAAAA!!!" Tereak Ichigo yang kemudian membeku.

"Waaah!! Ichigo beku." Kata Yachiru polos.

Tiba-tiba Hinamori melumuri wajah Hitsugaya dengan pasta kue tart tersebut.

"Shirou-Chan kena!!!" Kata Hinamori yang kemudian berlari menjauhi Hitsugaya.

"Awas kau ya!!" Kata Hitsugaya sembari mengejar Hinamori.

"Cie...cie...cie..." Kata yang lainnya.

Hitsugaya dan Hinamori Blushing.

Akhirnya pesta kejutan untuk Hitsugaya pun berjalan ?!

**THE END**

* * *

Rie-Yukikaze:Akhirnya Fic gaje gue selese juga.

Aichiru :Yupz bener-bener aneh.

Hitsugaya :Gue kagak bisa komentar karena saking jeleknya.

ALL :Please review!!!!


End file.
